


I'll bombard you with pick-up lines until you kiss me

by afincf_tirwer



Series: All the times countries fell in love in high school [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Getting Together, Happy Ending, I'm Bad At Tagging, Just Warning, M/M, No Angst, One swear, Protective Older Brothers, Some okay pick up lines, arthur hits alfred with a book, but not in a nasty way, fluffy i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 19:19:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7002016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afincf_tirwer/pseuds/afincf_tirwer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred.F.Jones has a crush on Arthur Kirkland but he must dodge text books and overprotective brothers if he ever wants to win the Englishman's heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll bombard you with pick-up lines until you kiss me

**Author's Note:**

> So first Hetalia fic. Hope you like it and if you spot any mistakes please point them out. I don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine. Enjoy!

The buzz of opening night spread through the small theatre and Alfred .F .Jones was practically vibrating in place as Feliks tried to do his make-up. Their school was putting on a production of Rapunzel with Alfred as the prince and the best part of it all was that Arthur Kirkland was the stage manager which meant Alfred had spent the last four months listening to the sexy accent every day after school.

 

“Like you totally need to stop squirming or you’re like going to end up with blusher in your eye.” Alfred just flashed him a quick smile and the other blond rolled his eyes.

 

“I’m sorry but I’m so excited! I’ve been waiting for opening night since we chose the play and now it’s finally here and I cannot WAIT!!!” The last word came out as an enthusiastic yell, causing Arthur to stick his head in and glare at Alfred with his bright, sparkling forest green eyes that shone in the sunlight just like his beautiful blond-Alfred shook his head in annoyance; this was no time to get distracted by Arthur, no matter how gorgeous his eyes looked when the blond was annoyed. He was guilty of intentionally provoking the Brit just to see the blazing orbs turned on him.

 

“Oh, it’s just you Jones. Might I remind you that the theatre is quickly filling up? In other words, SHUT UP!” Arthur disappeared back through the door and Alfred smiled dopily causing Feliks to laugh at him as he touched up the make-up.

 

“You’re like totally whipped y’know? He’s like out of your league though.” Alfred pouted but he disagreed. All he had to do was wow Arthur with his awesome heroics on stage tonight and the grumpy Brit would be his in seconds. With this firmly fixed in his mind he left Feliks behind to seek out the stage manager. As usual he was at the centre of the chaos, directing people to their places and sorting out the last minute adjustments. His green eyes met Alfred’s sky blue orbs and narrowed before he stormed over.

 

“You were supposed to be in place three minutes ago Jones, what the hell are you playing at?” Alfred couldn’t focus on the words when Arthur’s pink, soft-looking lips were so close to his, at the perfect angle for Alfred to just lean down and- “….what’s more you-oi, are you listening to me?” Alfred snapped out of his daze to see Arthur glaring at him and he floundered for something smooth to say.

 

“I was just thinking that they say that the eyes are the mirror to the soul and with such gorgeous eyes, you must have one beautiful soul.” To Alfred's surprise and delight Arthur flushed a bright red and spluttered incoherently before mumbling some excuse and rushing off. Alfred’s eyes narrowed in consideration, so the easily-angered boy had a weakness for pick-up lines? His lips twitched up in a smile as he decided on a plan to win over Arthur.

 

The night passed by in a blur as Alfred performed and everyone got a standing ovation and flowers presented to them at the end. Normally Alfred hung around after a show to laugh with his friends or go out to celebrate but for once he rushed home to look up pick-up lines so he could execute his master plan the next day. By the time Alfred was satisfied with his list it was past midnight but it was all for Arthur so it was worth it to him. Now all he had to do was not get completely shot down by the Brit. Too tired to really be nervous, he collapsed into his bed and passed out.

                                              

The next day was bright and sunny causing Alfred to mutter quiet curses as the light burned his eyes but as his twin began to shake his shoulder gently his blue eyes flickered open with a yawn and a stretch. After his morning shower and a quick breakfast Alfred hurried onto the bus and studied his list of lines. Matthew leant over to get a better look at what his brother was so immersed in and looked at his brother strangely.

 

“Al, why are you studying pick-up lines?” To Matthew’s surprise Alfred went bright red and refused to meet his brother’s eyes. Matthew trained his violet eyes on his brother and raised one eyebrow slowly causing Alfred to twitch before he started babbling.

 

“IwantArthurtolikemethenIfoundouthelikespickuplinessoitcouldbeagoodideaand-“Nineteen years of listening to his brother’s babbling, Matthew easily deciphered the gibberish his brother had just spewed out but he still cut off Alfred before he went any further because if he got going he’d never stop, especially if the subject in question was Arthur Kirkland.

 

“Slow down Al, I know you like Arthur but do you really think _pick-up_ lines of all things will work?” To his surprise Alfred nodded his head frantically.

 

“No no dude I tried one out yesterday and he didn’t curse me out or anything! He went bright pink and mumbled something before running away! I think this might just work!”

 

Matthew hated to burst his brother’s bubble but…”You mean like that time you tried to catch him under the mistletoe but got Yao and Ivan tried to rip you apart? Or that time you tried to hold his hand in that haunted house but grabbed Vash’s instead and he punched you?” Alfred pouted and returned to his pick-up lines but he wasn’t mad as he leant his head on his twin’s shoulder for the rest of the bus journey.

 

When the bus arrived Alfred made a beeline straight for Arthur's locker where he knew the blond should be getting out his books for class. Alfred sidled up to him and leaned down to whisper in his ear. “Are you from Tennessee? Because you’re the only ten I see.”

 

Arthur raised one large eyebrow and his green eyes remained unimpressed. “You idiot, you know I’m from England.” The blond snapped before walking off to class. Alfred pouted but he wasn’t discouraged yet, he had more lines to try!

 

During maths, Alfred leaned over and murmured in Arthur’s ear his next pick-up line. “How can I know so many hundreds of digits of pi and not the 7 digits of your phone number?” This time Arthur looked even more unimpressed than last time if that was possible.

 

“I don’t know what you are playing at Jones but I do know that you already have my phone number and you know three digits of pi, at the most.” Alfred furrowed his brow; he was going to have to step up his game if he wanted to get the stubborn Englishman to fall for him. All day he bombarded Arthur with pick-up lines and he either got ignored, shot down, punched and one time whacked over the head with a biology textbook when he said. “Damn Artie, are you my appendix because I don’t understand how you work but this funny feeling in my stomach makes me want to take you out.” Arthur shot him a scathing glare before bashing him over the head.

  
“My name is _Arthur,_ Jones, not _Artie_.”  He snarled before walking off. Although Alfred didn’t know, the constant pick-up lines were making it hard for Arthur to restrain from kissing the taller boy even though he’d never admit it. At lunch, instead of sitting beside Alfred, Arthur chose to sit by _Francis_ of all people who had been teasing Arthur since the day they met. Alfred was wracking his brains for another pick-up line but then a hand descended on his shoulder and he turned to see Allistor, Dylan and Seamus Kirkland standing behind him, all with rather scary smirks decorating their faces.

 

“Let’s go have a talk Jones.” Not giving Alfred any time to respond, Dylan grabbed his wrist and hauled him away. The last thing he caught sight of were a pair of vaguely worried forest green eyes. He followed the three older Kirklands through the halls until they got to a more deserted side hall that barely anyone knew about.

 

“So, you’ve got your eye on our baby brother?” Allistor’s green eyes, similar to Arthur’s but a darker green, met Alfred’s squarely; causing the American to shuffle in place like a naughty child. Allistor barked out a sharp laugh. “Look lads, he’s gone all red.” His Scottish accent thickening and Dylan and Seamus smirked at Alfred and he glared at them.

 

“WHAT? I _like_ Artie, he’s funny and cute but I have no idea how to hammer it through his thick skull that I like him!” The three boys simply grinned at him and crowded him against a wall.

 

“Ah but we knew how you felt about little Arthur.” Seamus crowed. Dylan gave a very tooth-filled grin.

 

“We noticed weeks ago. We’re not all as dense as our brother.”

 

“Besides, we need to look out for the wee bugger. He’s too wrapped up in his fairies to see what’s right in front of him.” Alfred stared at them all in confusion.

 

“Wait so this isn’t the shovel talk?” He asked, his blue eyes narrowed in consideration. He was so caught up in his thoughts that when Allistor lifted him off the ground by the front of his shirt and shoved him against the wall.

 

“Oh no, this is definitely the shovel talk Jones. If you hurt our little brother you can trust that we’ll come after you.” Dylan grinned manically. “That’s a promise.” After Dylan’s warning, Allistor dropped Alfred to the ground before they all walked away. Alfred slumped on the ground with his blue eyes wide with shock. Arthur’s brothers had never seemed to care all that much about their little brother, always ignoring him, teasing him or laughing at his misfortune but now he knew first-hand how protective they were of him.

 

Arthur bit his lip as Alfred was led away by his older brothers. Francis noticed the slight reaction and laughed at the other boy.

  
“Ohonhonhon, are you afraid of what Allistor is going to do to your little American?” Arthur scoffed at the question.

 

“Perhaps and before you try to use that against me, don’t think I haven’t noticed you ogling my oldest brother’s arse frog.” Francis’ grin was wiped off his face in an instant.

                                              

“Ohonhon..…you wouldn’t tell your brother would you?” A predatory smile crept across the Brit’s face.

 

“If you keep your mouth shut about Jones then I won’t speak a word of it to anyone.” Francis smiled at Arthur before throwing an arm around him for a few seconds until Arthur shrugged it off with a quick, “keep your bloody hands to yourself frog.”

 

Alfred was slowly losing faith in his plan after the Kirklands talked to him and any other plans he could think of. Maybe the gorgeous boy just didn’t like him and he should give up before something ruined their friendship, because despite how often Arthur denied it, they were friends and Alfred wanted to become more. He’d tried a few more lines after lunch and when he’d said “If I received a nickel for every time I saw someone as beautiful as you, I'd have five cents.” Arthur had turned the most fetching shade of pink he had ever seen which encouraged him to find some more flattering lines. In each lesson he whispered lines that complimented Arthur’s eyes, hair or personality and it was working. Arthur was hitting him less and during art he muttered one of his favourite lines.

 

“Hey Arthur, when I first saw you I had to look for a signature because every masterpiece has one.” To Alfred’s utter delight Arthur’s face flared bright red and his lips twitched up into a small smile.

 

“Thank you Jones.” It wasn’t much but it made Alfred sure that his plan was working and he would persevere until Arthur was his boyfriend.

 

After school finished and everyone else had gone home, Alfred lingered in the empty hallway to wait for the other boy. Just before Arthur left to go home Alfred wrapped his arms around the smaller boy and leant down to whisper in his ear one final line. “If kisses were snowflakes, I’d send you a blizzard.” Arthur stiffened in Alfred's arms before muttering “fuck it” under his breath as he turned around and pressed his lips against Alfred's.

 

He froze for one second, mentally panicking until he melted into the kiss, wrapping his arms tightly around Arthur's waist as Arthur's hands reached up to tangle in his hair. When they finally broke apart both boys were flushed with swollen lips and mussed up hair. Arthur’s bright green eyes had a gleam of satisfaction while Alfred was glowing with happiness.

 

“So will you be my boyfriend Artie?” Arthur allowed a teasing frown to creep across his lips at the pet name.

 

“My name is still Arthur Jones and you’ll have to come up with a better pet name but yes I’ll be your boyfriend.” Alfred hissed out a triumphant “yes” before burying his nose into Arthur’s hair. Suddenly he stiffened and groaned.

 

“Your brothers are going to kill me sweetcheeks.” Arthur rolled his eyes at both the dramatics and the pet name but couldn’t bring himself to protest because he knew that Alfred was perfect exactly the way he was. With that thought, Arthur pulled his boyfriend’s head down into another kiss and they stood in the deserted hallway for a long time, wrapped up in each other and radiating happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh yeah and is you had trouble with the Alfred Babble: "I want Arthur to like me then I found out he likes pick up lines so it could be a good idea and-"


End file.
